


贤者之爱06.

by Rebecca3rules



Category: Jaedo - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-20 22:28:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21289184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebecca3rules/pseuds/Rebecca3rules
Kudos: 8





	贤者之爱06.

年前三个人做了点离经叛道的事，策划了一场城市出逃。对于金道妍不算什么，因为大学课程松泛，郑闰伍又是属于睁眼说瞎话也不会被老师怀疑的乖学生，关键在于董思成，经纪公司的管理非常严苛，他翘舞蹈课还得偷偷摸摸的，从公司消防通道溜了出来，和后巷里的姐弟俩汇合，摘下卫衣帽子，露出一头闪耀的金毛。  
像是什么刚破壳的小动物，额角都软乎乎的，生着浅黄色的胎毛，金道妍觉得很神奇，好像总是忘了男朋友是个偶像组合预备役。  
董思成都被看的不好意思了，摸了摸金道妍的脸，将外套拉到下巴上，用牙齿咬着金属拉链，牙关有点打颤，和台阶上抱着小暖水袋的成员挥手。对方裹在棉服里，像只已经进入冬眠状态的小熊，瞄到金道妍裸露的脚踝还打了个冷颤，似乎感冒更重了，一脸担忧地看着董思成。  
董思成扬着机车钥匙和Ten说，“你回去好好躺会儿吧，别操心我，晚上回来给你带好吃的。”

引擎热烘烘的震动，董思成坐在前面戴皮手套，郑闰伍把姐姐抱上后座，也跨了上去。男孩们的身体热的像炭，金道妍被一前一后保护着，在公路上也不觉得冷。郑闰伍一只手箍着姐姐的腰，另一只手掖着飘起的丝绒裙摆，委婉地问董思成哪来的时间玩摩托。  
那人说话漫不经心的，经常有让郑闰伍有揍他一顿的冲动，当下郑闰伍更是觉得被欺骗了，却骑虎难下。  
董思成语气轻快，不过嗓音本来就有点沙，碰着头盔里的玻璃就更低了，“哦，我没怎么动过，这也就是我第二回正儿八经开摩托。”

“你对你的技术还挺自信，你记得车上有个孕妇吧，肚子里还是你的宝宝。”  
“郑闰伍你迟早有一天会为你的优柔寡断错失良机，你信不信？”  
已经错失了。下颌贴着姐姐的鬓角，黑发里的香波浮在冰冷的空气里，钻进肺里好像就成了玫瑰的刺。郑闰伍闭了闭眼，恼火地说，“你别得了便宜还卖乖。”

“好了你们两个都别说话了。”金道妍在夹缝里控场，被两个人幼稚行径搞的很无奈，不过男孩们很听话，董思成在前面吹了声哨，郑闰伍默默地把姐姐更紧的捞进怀里，手脚并用。  
有一件失误的事，郑闰伍没有换掉制服， 于是登记时宾馆大厅里的每个人都知道这有个逃了课还招摇过市的高中生。两张身份证推给前台。听见他喊金道妍姐姐，他们的眼光就更匪夷所思了，尤其是两张神似的脸庞，带给现场巨大冲击力。  
有一对推着行李箱的中年夫妻摇头道，“现在的孩子们啊……”后面的话他们就听不清了，不过有两个字眼像小虫子似的钻进耳朵，让郑闰伍疼的懵聩。  
金道妍却满不在意，她吐了吐舌头，十足叛逆少女的样，郑闰伍觉得她姐这些痞了吧唧的小习惯都是被董思成感染的，他听见金道妍说，“要是他们知道我肚子里有个小朋友可能会报警吧。”

“别听他们瞎说。”郑闰伍按下了按钮，在闭合的电梯里，才敢离姐姐近一点。  
“带弟弟开房，以前约炮还得你帮我跟家里打掩护，教你喝酒。”金道妍在失重空间闭上眼睛，将脑袋靠在郑闰伍肩头，“我这个姐姐做的一败涂地。”

“那么姐姐高潮的时候，曾经想到我这个人吗，有一瞬间也算。”郑闰伍卑微地问金道妍，在他为金道妍烫伤的那天夜晚，金道妍正在他的指奸下经历着新一轮的潮吹。  
他的姐姐好敏感，只是隔着内裤揉她就泛滥成灾，裙摆遮住郑闰伍的手，只能看到汁液在她白皙的腿根带出的明亮细线。明明几分钟前达成共识的，他也郑重地承诺过，不会和她发生真正的肉体关系，金道妍也默许了。不知为何又剧烈地反抗起来，吊带滑落到胳膊上，半颗露出的胸肉波荡漾。  
郑闰伍轻轻扼住金道妍的咽喉，他知道金道妍喜欢这样，“姐姐，亲亲我吧，姐姐。”肉穴还在被不停开发着，金道妍跑不到别的地方，哭喊被郑闰伍咽进嘴里。郑闰伍没有章法地吻着她，幻想自己是姐姐的情人。手指来回揉捻着她的下体，磨出了糖渍罐头被捏烂的声效，终于找到了珠光宝气的那一颗，两根手指撑开肉瓣，熟红的软蒂头曝在空气里打颤。  
穿衣镜里双腿大张的少女也在颤，靠在郑闰伍怀里，他特意选了个狡猾的角度，果然她的姐姐被镜像刺激到了。  
“不要亲那里……”金道妍羞耻地扭着腰。  
向前爬时又被弟弟按住小腿，鼻尖抵住臀缝，酥麻感从被噬舔的软肉流向四肢，郑闰伍为她口交，金道妍像只前肢瘸掉的猫咪，突然在地板上绊住了，想躲避着只能无谓地压低了腰部，水溻溻的肉洞更方便地献在唇舌之下。  
“道妍啊。”郑闰伍觉得姐姐笨死了，忍不住在她腿根亲了一口，那里被他蹂躏的像块粉色棉花糖。

贤者之爱里说，宛如砂糖般雪崩的情景，也是在描述禁断的爱恋。看到姐姐的时候，郑闰伍便会闻到一种馥郁的香气，砂糖粉漂浮在心房，鸦片似的让人上瘾。暗恋金道妍基本要了他的命。他想活下去，所以他不能和金道妍做爱，一次都不能，因为他没有见过哪个吸食过罂粟的人能戒掉的。  
不过要怎么界定性爱呢？男女发情后通过插入获得快感，还是灵魂的交媾，如果是后者，他已经和姐姐做爱千千万万遍了。他用唇舌碰遍了金道妍的每一寸领土，虽然没有一刻金道妍是属于他的，郑闰伍依旧像抱着他第一个女人似的羞涩，“我这辈子都想娶你。”  
用手摸着金道妍的肚皮，直到那天做产检时才相信这里孕育着新生，她姐姐肚子都有些凹，之前总不敢相信这样瘦弱的体质要撑开到一个气球。他把姐姐的衣服整好，吊带扯回肩头，内裤也穿了回去。金道妍刚经历了人生最害怕的时刻，以为自己真会被弟弟强奸，缩在他怀里发抖，像是被注入魂魄的漂亮木偶，听男孩柔情万千叫出两个叠字，“姐姐。”

董思成不是矜贵的不能露脸，他只是不想被捉住把柄，在姐弟俩登记后他才偷溜上楼。“我总觉得你这样不好，要不给经纪人打个电话吧，主动承认错误总比败露受罚好得多。”金道妍从冰箱里取了一瓶矿泉水，拧开盖子，递给董思成。  
董思成仰脖喝了一口，嘴巴被浸的润润的，一只手托着下巴认真地说，“姐姐答应帮我乳交，我就乖乖听话。”

金道妍烦恼地歪着脖子，男朋友现在是有点口无遮拦，郑闰伍在卧室收拾三个人的行李，闻声又把董思成叠好的睡衣从衣柜里拿出来，气狠狠扔到地板上。  
之前郑闰伍一直觉得金道妍的嗓音很好听，波浪里浮动着会粼粼细闪的金箔，像是冬季的温暖洋流。也会变得尖细，在董思成这个小疯子把他姐举起来时，本来蹲在沙滩上捡贝壳，说是要给姐姐拣珍珠，突然就抓住她的两只脚踝，拱起的脊背也直正，让金道妍坐在他肩膀上。  
敢在技术不娴熟的他的摩托车后座站起来的人，骑着他的脖子魂儿都吓没了。  
因为这个亲昵的姿势裙摆兜上去一截，小腿露出更多，为防止姐姐走光就按紧了她的踝骨，只有他能感受到金道妍暖热的大腿内侧。  
没有什么是董思成做不出来的，看着金道妍脚踝处的鸦青色血管，郑闰伍想。

果然是冻坏了，两只脚像冰块。金道妍回到宾馆第一件事就是钻进被窝里，郑闰伍在后面拣着甩在地板上的两只小羊皮鞋。供暖设施很完善，郑闰伍还是又打开空调，才也躺进床里。金道妍趋利避害地拱过去，长裙和纤细的腿一起缠住他，呼吸都很娇媚，像是从海水里爬出来的海妖，慢慢的，侧脸也枕到了他的胸膛上。  
很大一会儿金道妍才想起这回事。  
“弟，你背好了吗？”  
“嗯。”  
这也是他们唯一的对话。别说不想张口，找回温度后金道妍都懒的动弹，鼻腔里发着那种困死了又睡不着的哼唧声，郑闰伍心领神会地托着他姐的腰臀把人挪到身上，双手伸进了毛衣里，帮忙解内衣扣。干燥的指节蹭在紧致的肌肤上像窜着小火苗，金道妍声音更胶着了，像是闷住鼻子的小猫，叫声陷在郑闰伍的锁骨窝里。  
郑闰伍一个大男生哪懂什么新款胸罩的关窍，花了一分钟才解开，圆圆的乳房塌陷成两片流动的沙堆，他胸膛上的触感变的很软，金道妍也蓦的松了一口气。

这时董思成也拎着饭食回来了，精灵耳露在金发外冻的红红的，那家伙也不怕冷，脱了上衣走向浴室。  
十分钟后他裹着浴巾爬进床里，看见金道妍还保持着他进门时的睡姿趴在郑闰伍身上。  
“她是不是发烧了？”难得见董思成这样不安。  
“没有，但是肯定感冒了，刚才喂她吃了药。”  
董思成也没问你姐睡的神志不清怎么喂的，用手碰金道妍的头发，温柔地将发梢缠到指尖，“小妍。”

“唔……”金道妍眼睛都没睁便应了声，撑开点胳膊，配合地让董思成把她从郑闰伍身上抱过去。后脑还未压入床铺，热吻便如约而至地落入唇瓣，她轻轻推搡着，想救出被压在肩下的头发，董思成便扣过她的两只手腕压过头顶。董思成狠狠扫荡着金道妍口腔里的药味，或许那里还有郑闰伍的唾液。  
枕头也被垫到腰下，这是方便受孕的姿势，董思成已经脱掉了浴袍，赤裸地压在金道妍上方，故意说着有悖常理的话，“努力一下创造双胞胎怎么样？”郑在玹坐在同一张床的那边，不就水的塞进一粒感冒药，怕被金道妍传染就未雨绸缪，听到董思成的那句话时一用力就咬破了舌尖，胶囊被殃及，苦涩的颗粒蔓延至味蕾深处。

董思成掀开金道妍的毛衣，用手指抚着肚脐上方的位置，“待会儿就操到姐姐这里。”  
他姐肯定快被这种坏小子做派迷死了，虽然他看到金道妍眯着一只眼睛遮住自己，声音也是真的羞赭，“你好色啊。”

董思成没有脱去她的毛衣，只是卷到了胸脯，发现胸罩竟然已经解开了，豌豆公主似的，只是被毛衣磨了几下，乳头也敏感的挺立了，就坦然地含进嘴里，用力地撕拽，吐出来时成了一颗熟渍的车厘子。裙子也散到了肚子上，穿着衣服被他蹂躏显然给上位者更多快感，他和金道妍又好长时间没做了，于是他抱着姐姐的腿弯插的又戾又狠。  
从卧室的镜子里郑闰伍看到了金道妍蜷缩成一团的脚趾，他正坐在餐桌前喝着董思成买回来的洋葱浓汤，平静无虞，好像只是在等待这场漫长的性爱结束。

点了三份炸鸡啤酒的外卖后他打开电视，没有比在冬天裹着小毯子追剧更爽的了，壁炉里的木柴烘的很暖，噼里啪啦的焚烧了那些微小的却不该滋生的欲望。  
听到门铃响起郑闰伍趿拉着拖鞋走向门口，经过卧室的一秒钟被金道妍捕捉到了。金道妍死了似的躺在房间里的唯一卧室、卧室的唯一大床里，仿佛一具交尾后麻木的人鱼，下体被猛塞了太多快感反而生出感知障碍。  
郑闰伍的侧影一闪而过，让人想到穿着海军服的英俊水手，那一瞬间金道妍的鼻子很痒，忍不住打喷嚏。

像是糖罐子爆破在空气里。  
铺天盖地的砂糖粉气味。


End file.
